A cup of love
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Eren llegó a ese café sin saber que a veces, cuando menos lo esperas y donde menos lo esperas, conoces a quien siempre esperaste. (Rivaille & Eren) Dedicado a Solitudely.


_**Advertencias**: Yaoi, AU... Isayama caminando por ahí~  
**Parejas**: Rivaille x Eren (¿o Eren x Rivaille? .w.) principal. Menciones de Ymir x Christa, Mikasa x Sasha, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Marco, Bertholdt x Reiner y Annie + Armin (no me atreví a ponerlos como una pareja, sino como muy buenos amigos).  
__**Dedicado**__: A Solitudely (deja a Chilito y sus fiestas y ven por tu uke! ;A;).  
__**Referencias**: Las palabras en francés de Rivaille son de la canción "Chocolat" del OST de Panty & Stocking whit Garterbelt y el fic está inspirado en un doujin AU (no es el mismo)._

* * *

**~ A CUP OF LOVE ~**

**_El chico de los ojos de jade._**

Lo supe el día en el que los bonitos ojos de Eren miraron por la vidriera dentro del café, a punto de cerrar, con la timidez propia de decir "hola" a un extraño. Tenía 15 años, una vida difícil, vivía solo y eventualmente llamaba a su madre para preguntarle (en puro alemán) si acaso las cosas en casa mejoraban. Tenía una de esas vidas que son para contar con tristeza, o mejor aún, callarlas. Era un angelito con las alas rotas y la aureola destrozada.

Al entrar y pedirme (en voz baja) que por favor le invitase un café pude notar las palabras empañadas de melancolía, así como su fuerte necesidad de fortaleza enmascarada con una insólita voluntad de avanzar.

-Puedes trabajar aquí.- ofrecí mientras bajaba de nuevo una de las sillas para que mi nuevo amigo tomase asiento. Llevaba una pesada mochila, como un viajero. Se desparramó sobre la silla y paseó la mirada por el ambiente. Afuera llovía y las gotas que caían de su ropa mojaban el piso. Le alcancé un café moka y un croissant.- ¿Tienes algún lugar donde quedarte?

-En realidad no.- soltó como si deseara auto convencerse de que su vida, en realidad, era mucho mejor de lo que parecía.

No lo dudé ni un segundo. Esta sería una de esas historias.

_**Historias, Titanes y café.**_

Luego de una buena siesta, bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y pasarse el peine por los rebeldes cabellos, cualquiera podía aceptar que ese niño era un buen partido.

-¡Eren! – llamé secando una de las blancas tazas de capuchino. Al ser el primer día de Eren, le designé algo sencillo.– Hoy te toca el sector de los "escritores frustrados" en el horario especial.

-¿Ah?- preguntó el chiquillo. El lugar estaba ya casi vacío, era la hora destinada a sólo algunos clientes. Le señalé las mesas una a una.

-Mesa nueve, un mangaka japonés que tiene una loca idea sobre titanes que se comen a la gente en un mundo post apocalíptico. No tiene idea de cómo serán los personajes principales, pero ha prometido dibujarme. Mesa ocho, un chico del que no sabemos casi nada, sólo que se llama Auruo, se ve demasiado viejo, pero viene a mirar a Petra todo el día. Se toma como cinco capuchinos diarios. Mesa cinco, Mike Zackarías, según él puede oler un grano de café en medio de una montaña de chocolate. Mesa tres, dos chicas castañas. La más alta viene a mirar a Christa y la otra además de comer más que nadie, sospecho que viene por Mikasa. Mesa seis, Armin. Un chico demasiado tranquilo, se la pasa leyendo. A veces Annie le invita un café, es la única persona con la que Annie se muestra algo amable. Esa de allá es Hanji, reportera y antigua amiga mía. Y… finalmente… la mesa siete.

-Está vacía, Erwin…

-Oh… ¿en serio? –Miré el reloj. Un minuto para las siete.- Mesa siete… a las nueve cuarenta y cinco…

Fue cuando Eren lo vio entrando y era como si el mundo se detuviera. El rostro afilado, la mirada serena e imponente, los pasos calculados, gestos firmes y ropa elegante. Parecía sacado de una revista, un libro o el cerebro más exigente en cuanto a perfección.

"_**Hola, Extraño"**_

Fue claro desde ese momento (al menos para mí) que él sería alguien en la vida de ese chico delgado, torpe y muy impulsivo. Eren no le miraba como todas las mujeres que pasaban por la calle que giraban y luego murmuraban, con una ligera ilusión en los ojos. Ni siquiera Petra, la camarera más bonita, había logrado captar su atención. No, Eren le miraba… y entendía algo.

-Rivaille llegó.- dije.

-Rivaille…- repitió Eren, como si al hacerlo pudiese invocarle.

-Es un escritor, a los veinte ganó más premios de los que cualquier otro sería capaz de tener. Ahora apenas ronda los treinta pero ya se retiró. El problema con él es que sabe cómo plasmar las palabras… lo hace demasiado bien.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Como para enamorarte con una tilde.

El susodicho tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa redonda adornada con un lindo lirio, cruzando las piernas de manera graciosa, apoyando el brazo y desviando la mirada hacia la calle. Afuera empezó a llover, como si las nubes se estuviesen conteniendo hasta tenerle a salvo.

-Ve, Eren.- ordené, alargándole un menú al chico.- Toma su orden.

Temblando y preguntándome cómo podía ser tan cruel, Eren avanzó hasta llegar al lado de ese solitario hombre.

-Disculpe…- llamó notando que Rivaille apenas movía los ojos para mirarle de soslayo, sin mover otro músculo en el cuerpo.- Hum…

No recibió respuesta alguna. Hanji, una más de nuestras clientes con el aspecto extraño propio de los reporteros, se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué pretendes, Erwin? ¡Rivaille va a comérselo vivo! – cuchicheó a mi oído.

-¿Yo? Nada… - puse una donut frente a la mujer.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre, Hanji?

Con la excesiva confianza (o el descaro) que me tenía, rodeó el mostrador hasta aparecer a mi lado.

-Bien, observemos cómo marcha tu cochino plan. – dijo dando una fuerte mordida a la donut.

_**Chocolate.**_

Ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la mirada cuando ordenó un "lo de siempre". Yo ya sabía a qué se refería, era un café expresso cortado con un cupcake de vainilla. Ese había sido su mismo pedido desde que lo conocía. Me giré para prepararle el café cuando Hanji me tomó del brazo y los señaló. Eren le miraba fijo, con los puños crispados por los nervios.

-Yo… yo no te conozco… yo quiero… que me digas lo que te gusta… - pidió ligeramente asustado, pero sin dejar de mirarle.

Entonces ocurrió un milagro: Rivaille se dignó a desviar la mirada de la ventana y mirar el rostro del chiquillo.

-Un café moka y una creme brulée. – ordenó. Está demás decir que su cambio de orden sorprendió a más de una persona en el café.

Por tres días seguidos, ordenó lo mismo y si acaso otro camarero se acercaba, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Era como si deseara que sólo Eren le hablase.

Extrañamente, siempre dejaba la creme brulée intacta.

_**Vainilla.**_

Los días pasaban y con ellos las historias y personas se entretejían.

La chica castaña, cuyo nombre era Ymir terminó por pedir una cita con Christa. Al día siguiente, Christa renunció admitiendo que llevaba tiempo enamorada de Ymir. Ambas se mudaron juntas y eventualmente llegaba una carta de ellas viviendo en un pueblito en los Alpes suizos, lejos de la gente, lejos de otros.

Auruo siguió su ejemplo y con los pantalones puestos, fue capaz de hablarle a Petra y ordenar un café. Era un avance, aunque pequeño, pero lo era.

Mike un día dejó de venir. Su olfato le había llevado a seguir a una mujer cuyo perfume le indicó que era su grano de café en medio de una montaña de bombones.

Mikasa intentó de mil maneras hacerse notar por Eren, pero al ser consciente de la alegría del chiquillo y las ansias diarias de éste cada vez que veía a Rivaille, desistió. Con el tiempo se daría una oportunidad con la chica que pedía un promedio de ocho donuts por día.

Armin, como el genio que era, ingresó a la universidad. Sin embargo, Annie sonreía eventualmente contándonos sobre las postales que el chico le enviaba. No tardó en hacerse amiga de los dos nuevos meseros, Reiner y Bertholdt.

Como se fueron algunos, otros llegaron. Jean y Marco, una pareja que en vano intentaban pasar por "mejores amigos". (A todo esto, nuestro querido mangaka se devanaba los sesos con los personajes. Temí por que esto terminase como una historia con un amor imposible entre titanes.)

Y hablando de quienes se esconden, por otro lado estaban quienes no. Aquí entran Eren y Rivaille que cada vez llevaban una relación más y más silenciosa y evidente. Y es que había ocurrido un milagro: Rivaille le pedía al niño que le acompañara, diciendo que la creme brulée que siempre dejaba era una invitación que Eren negaba de quedarse a su lado. Una vez que supo esto, Eren terminaba su trabajo y acompañaba a Rivaille, hablando de todo, contándole sobre su día, sobre su vida o simplemente sonriéndole en silencio a ese hombre tan oscuro y misterioso.

Supe que todo iba de mil maravillas con ellos el día en el que Eren sólo se sentó frente a él. No dijeron nada. En las otras mesas cada quien vivía en su propio mundo, y sin embargo todos ya se conocían.

Ese día, me pregunté si acaso estaban peleados y lo llevaban de una forma diplomática. Fue cuando noté otro milagro: Rivaille estaba ligeramente sonrojado y algo que parecía una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios. En su silencio, ambos se tomaban de la mano por debajo de la mesa, dirigiéndose miradas cargadas de ternura el uno por el otro.

"_**Hay un mocoso en mi café."**_

"_Un día voy a robarte al mocoso, Erwin." _Me había amenazado el hombre francés en una servilleta. Ya pasando unos días, Eren tomaba su pedido y al terminar usaban el menú como una cortina. Para mí era obvio saber que compartían un beso de bienvenida.

Me parecía hasta tierno pensar que seguramente esos eran los primeros besos y vestigios de amor en Eren y se ocultaba más por el temor de que otro notase su inexperiencia que por el miedo mismo a ser juzgado por andar con otro hombre. Veía claramente su mano temblar sobre la mesa mientras su rostro se escondía. Rivaille no tardaba en posar la suya sobre la de Eren para calmarlo. Incluso en esa breve caricia, se mostraba decidido con el niño. Poco a poco, Eren decidiría no quedarse atrás, siendo él quien buscaba la mano del otro bajo la mesa y tomándole con cariño mientras compartían el café.

Eran el perfecto complemento el uno del otro. Eren parecía ser el chocolate energético y lleno de endorfinas derramándose sobre la suave vainilla que componía la piel de Rivaille. Era la alegría en el mundo monocromático de ese francés, el pequeño desperfecto que necesitaba para sentirse humano y ya no una deidad.

-Te necesito para ser humano.- escuché que le decía un día. Disimulé mi intromisión dándoles la espalda y haciendo como que anotaba algo.

-Eres humano…- contestó Eren.

-Cuando alcanzas algo que todos creen es "perfección", dejas de serlo.

-Entonces… ¿puedo ser tu imperfección? Así podrás ser todo lo perfecto que quieras, pero me tendrás a mí, el ser más imperfecto sobre la tierra…

Escuché algo similar a una risilla. Era Rivaille conteniéndose.

-Mocoso… eres un desastre. – Sentenció.- Eres mi jodido… y hermoso… desastre.

Escapé antes de que me diese diabetes. Esos dos eran ya un caso perdido, quizás el mayor triunfo de Cupido.

_**Entre "Forever Young" y "Teenage dream".**_

Al verlos no podia sino pensar en esas dos canciones. También pensaba que si las ponía como fondo y Rivaille lo notaba, me patearía tan fuerte como su pequeño pero formado cuerpo se lo permitiese.

Llevaban ya seis meses conociéndose y un poco menos como pareja. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando su amor ya no era un secreto ni nada, ocurrió.

-Terminamos…- dijo Eren. Extrañamente, parecía que todos se habían callado cuando lo dijo, como si sintieran que se avecinaba un desenlace impredecible e inevitable entre ellos.

-Eren…

-¡Terminamos! – gritó ahora, cerrando los ojos y crispando los puños. Se quitó el delantal de mesero y lo dejó sobre una silla para subir por la escalera interna hacia su habitación. Me acerqué a Rivaille, con la interrogación en el rostro.

-¿Tú lo sabías? – me preguntó.

-¿Saber qué?

-Su madre murió.- anunció y fui incapaz de creerlo.- Ese mocoso… normalmente no dice las cosas. Yo me enteré por otros medios y se enfureció.

-Él sabe que puede quedarse aquí… tiene una cama donde dormir, un trabajo y comida segura.

-Pero él no quiere una casa, Erwin. Él quiere un hogar.- Ahora yo entendía algo que Rivaille supo ni bien había clavado la mirada en ese niño.-Él es aún un niño al que la vida obligó a actuar como adulto.

Hizo algo que llevaba seis meses sin hacer: desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, perdiéndose en la calle nuevamente.

-Un expresso… - ordenó. Otra vez, volvía a alejarse de los imperfectos humanos sumiéndose en su perfecto silencio y estoicismo.

Los siguientes tres días la orden se repitió. Está de más decir que le di vacaciones al niño, el cual no abandonaba su habitación por nada. El tercer día, mientras limpiaba la mesa de Rivaille encontré una hoja de agenda doblada. En letra curva decía "_Eren_".

Subí por las escaleras tentado a leer lo que decía. No lo hice, pero sí me quedé al lado del chiquillo mientras la desdoblaba para leerla.

"_21:45"_

Me sentí como el idiota más grande del planeta y deseé golpear a ese maldito enano al ver que sólo tenía escrita la hora acostumbrada de su visita al café y nada más. Sin embargo, parecía que Eren entendía su situación mejor que nadie.

_**Felicidad para llevar.**_

Como era de esperarse, al cuarto día Eren hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas de niño-adulto y bajó al café. Justo cuando su pié derecho abandonó la grada de caracol, Rivaille cruzó la puerta y avanzó sin dejar de mirarle hacia su mesa.

-¿Lo de siempre? – preguntó Eren, acercándose a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Rivaille se levantó, mirándolo fijo, tomándole las manos y desviando la mirada hacia mí.

-Un moka, un expresso cortado, dos cupcakes de vainilla… y un mocoso para llevar.- anunció.

Está demás decir que el rostro de Eren era un circo iluminado en esos momentos, tanto que su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar.

-¿Perdón?

-_Je t'aime trés beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?_ (Yo te quiero mucho, ¿me amas?)

Eren intentó escapar, hizo el ademán de soltar las manos de Rivaille, sin embargo éste lo tenía sujeto con fuerza, y bastó un beso en el cuello de ese niño para calmarle. Una vez tranquilo, le murmuró con un tono de voz que a cualquiera sumiría en un éxtasis de proporciones apoteósicas y orgásmicas.

-Eren… deja que te atrape despacio... Para que yo lo aprecie… para que a ti no te duela.

Y efectivamente, lo atrapó despacio. Eren cerró los ojos y asintió.

-¿Y si esto no es amor? – preguntó.

-Si temes hablar del amor, hablemos de la alegría.

Eren sonrió. Supo en ese instante que él era el pequeño y adorado principito de Rivaille.

-¿Lo cargas en brazos o lo quieres envuelto para llevar? – pregunté en broma y los demás rieron.

Ambos se miraron, aceptando su realidad y la perspectiva de una nueva vida juntos. Se había acabado la vida perfecta y solitaria de Rivaille como también el ansia de calor familiar de Eren. Dos perfectos desconocidos habían encontrado tanto su perfecto reflejo como contraparte en otro ser.

En un descuido mío y entendiendo la situación, Hanji bajó en interruptor de la luz sumiéndonos a todos en la oscuridad de la noche. Apenas pude ver a ambos amantes compartir un beso bajo la luz de la luna filtrada por la ventana. Al separarse, avanzaron hacia la puerta, la campanilla sonó tras su salida y no los volví a ver por mucho.

Rivaille había cumplido su amenaza de llevarse a ese pequeño y seguro cumpliría con su promesa de darle un hogar y felicidad.

_**Epílogo con sabor a moka.**_

Los días pasaron. A la semana del hecho, encontré una carta en el buzón (en realidad sólo un papel). La letra de adolescente nervioso e impulsivo delataba a su remitente.

"_Gracias por todo."_

-No es nada.- contesté.

Era un bonito día, todos los empleados tenían el día libre y yo me disponía a salir. Sin embargo, reconocí al joven mangaka caminando por la calle y mirando triste hacia el café. Le invité a pasar, no me molestaba para nada invitarle un café a cambio de una charla.

-¿Y cómo llevas tu idea? – pregunté.

-Titanes que comen humanos. Humanos que deciden dejar de ser la comida y se convierten en los cazadores.

-_Jäger_…

-¿Ah?

-Es "cazador" en alemán. Se me pegó un poco del idioma teniendo a Eren aquí.

-Tienes una amplia e interesante gama de empleados y clientes.- dijo sonriente.- Como el escritor con el pañuelo en el cuello.

-Rivaille. Era francés. Oh, ese chico sí que tenía madera para ser militar. De haber tomado ese rumbo…

-Hubiese sido el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.- completó, abriendo bien los ojos. – Mucha gente de distintos países… reunidos…

Garabateó algo en una hoja, eran unos cuantos círculos.

-¿Y eso?

-¡Murallas! ¡Viven tras murallas! ¡Y el personaje principal desea conocer el mundo exterior!

-Como Eren… por eso llegó aquí… o Armin, que terminó en la misma universidad que su abuelo, un historiador famoso.

-¡Eren! – Otra vez, los ojos le brillaron más.- Eren… Jaeger.

-Se parece a Jäger.

-¡Porque él será el cazador! ¡El principal!

Siguió hablando, preguntándome sobre los demás empleados y clientes, dándonos rangos… las ideas parecían arremolinarse en la mente de ese joven. Quién diría que un par de años más tarde me vería a mí mismo en una versión animada, al Eren de mis recuerdos peleando contra titanes y a Rivaille cuidándole como hacía en la vida real.

-¡Mira! – Gritaba un niño en la calle, señalándome a su hermanita.- ¡Es igualito a Erwin Smith!

Me reí frente a la inocencia de ambos pequeños. Sin embargo, el comentario de la niña me dio nuevas esperanzas.

-Hoy también vimos a Rivaille y Eren en el café Rose. – dijo y ni bien lo escuché avancé rápidamente de regreso a lo que años atrás había sido mi casa y la de Eren y ahora era la casa de Hanji.

Llegué y la puerta estaba abierta. El aroma a café me saludó junto a todos los clientes que solían frecuentarlo y yo había dejado de ver hacía unos cuantos meses. Todos se veían un poco más felices, y supe bien el motivo. Sabía muy bien quienes ocupaban la mesa siete, cuyas sillas habían sido reemplazadas por un sofá en forma de media luna alrededor de la mesita redonda.

-Eren…- le saludé. Me sonrió al reconocerme.

-Te saludaría como es debido, pero…- miró apenado al hombre en su regazo. Rivaille parecía dormir acomodado en el hombro del que para mí siempre sería un chiquillo, a pesar de los años transcurridos.

-No, no te preocupes. Me alegra tanto verte.

-A mí también me alegra.- ni bien terminó la oración noté que Rivaille gruñía y me miraba con un ojo abierto.- Discúlpalo… él es un poco celoso…

-¿"Él"? – reclamó Rivaille. Eren sonrió.

Otra vez, noté sus manos unidas bajo la mesa, con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora un anillo brillaba en el anular de cada uno.

-Mi amado esposo…- susurró.

Sí, como lo imaginaba. Las mejores historias pueden venir en forma de una taza de café.

_**Y tú, ¿ya fuiste por tu taza de café?**_

* * *

_Fin :3_

_Prometí que subiría un capítulo por semana, ya fuese de Lotus in Bloom o un oneshot, y este vino de repente a mi cabeza y puff XD se hizo la magia (?). Ok no tardaré tanto con Lotus :'c lo compensaré con un bien pensado lemon Jean x Marco ahi (Miche, eres la maldad suprema al inspirarme con esos dos... ¡y me encanta!)_

_Aquí el 21 de septiembre celebramos la llegada de la primavera, el día del amor, la amistad, las flores... y del estudiante, médico y radialista XD pero dejando de lado lo último, pienso que cada primavera es una oportunidad para todos, el renacer, el intentarlo de nuevo, lanzarse de cabeza a la vida, etc... Por eso, ¡vamos por una taza de café! (Miren que a Eren le funcionó y terminó con un sexy Rivaille)_

_Uhm... estoy abierta a opiniones o peticiones de fanfics :) necesito practicar y por ahora menguan las ideas :(_

_Les mando mucho amor :'3 menos a la Ale por dejarme botada todos estos días. (Ok, sabes que es broma amore xD)_

_V. Vortex. _

* * *

_Pregunta: ¿Qué es lo que sueles pedir cuando vas a un café? En mi caso, siempre pido un moka con croissant de queso :3 o cheesecake de chocolate. _


End file.
